Skylanders Easter
Skylanders Easter is a flash animated film made by Black Rhino Ranger. It was made for Easter. Unlike his other movies, this film did not feature any dialogue. It was in fact a silent movie with music. Story Spyro was going to a shop to by chocolate eggs for Easter. He asks Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Eruptor to guard the giant easter eggs while he is gone. He also warns them if he sees the eggs cracked, he will be really angry. After Spyro leaves, Gill, Trig and Rupty rest on the eggs but accidentally pushed them down hill and cracked them. Frightened about the consequences, the three go to the woods to find 3 more giant easter eggs. They found a hole which requires one nut to be inserted. They inserted the nut but as they pushed it too hard, it cracks around them forming a huge hole for them to fall in. Inside, there were 3 giant eggs. Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy and Eruptor grab them, brought them home and painted them in the same color as the previous eggs. Spyro eventually shows up. Please to see not one scratch on the eggs were seen, he awards Gill, Trig and Rupty each a chocolate egg. He then sees the eggs hatch. To his surprise, they turned out to be Sailback Theropods (Spinosaurus aegyptiacus). Spyro got angry but hides in a jeep after feeling some shakes. A mother Spinosaurs arrives and was about to kill those who have taken her babies. However, she lets them live after seeing her babies alive and well. As the Spinosaurus family leave, Spyro gives Gill, Trig and Rupty a punishment, nothing but stewed cabbage for 1 month. He then winks to then audience goodbye. Music *3rd symphony - Beethoven *Ambush theme - Maxis *William Tell Oventure - Rossini *Pink Panther Theme - Henry Mancini *Barbershop sting - Maxis *Halo 3 theme - Martin O'Donnell *Painting the Roses Red - Cards from Alice in Wonderland *Running in the 90s - Initial D *Back in Black - AC/DC *Space Odyssey theme - Alex North *DJ sound effect *Dun Dun Dun sound effect (uncredited) *Sorcerer's Apprentice - Paul Dukas *Wii Sports theme - Nintendo *5th symphony - Beethoven *Looney Tunes ending - Warner Bros. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ending theme - DHX Media Trivia *This is currently the only Skylanders cartoon to be silent. *Spyro's Car was based on a Volkswagen Beetle which is also an alternate form of Bumblebee from Generation 1 of the Transformers. **The license plate on his car says "5KY14ND5" which is also "SKYLANDS". *The consequences Gill, Trig and Rupty imaged Spyro would do to them if the eggs were broken is: **Gill Grunt becoming Fish and Chips (which is BRR's favorite dish when he lived in England) **Eruptor taking a bath (Well, taking a bath is nothing for you but him being a lava monster..... you get the idea) **Trigger Happy in a bunny suit *This movie has a lot of references to the Ice Age films **Scrat appears when Gill Grunt gets a nut from the tree. **Trigger Happy press the nut too hard on the hard, the ground cracked around Gill, Trig and Rupty causing a hole for them to fall in. Scrat usually has something like that when he pushes the nut too hard. **The scene when the eggs underground were taken by Gill, Trig and Rupty was similar to how Sid got his eggs in Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. **The Spinosaurs mother shows up to find her babies, just like Mama T-rex from Ice Age 3. *This was BRR's first cartoon to use a dirty joke. Trigger Happy asks if Gill and Rupty have any nuts. Eruptor then points down at two "nuts" below him. Trigger then shows a "Gross" sign. *Besides the eggs, the other stuff that was seen underground was a dinosaur skull, a treasure chest, an Arsinoitherium skull and a gem resembling that from Skylanders Lost Islands. *Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Eruptor painting the eggs the color of the previous eggs so Spyro does not see the difference is a reference to Alice in Wonderland when the cards were painting the roses red after accidentally planting the white roses and to make sure the queen does not see them white. **During production, BRR attended to add in his own parody of Painting the roses red by singing it in his Skylander voices and naming it "Painting my eggy". However, due to time loss, BRR decided that all dialogue was removed. *When Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Eruptor were shivering after Spyro realized what they have done, Gill was doing "See no evil", Trig was doing "Hear no evil" and Rupty was doing "Speak no evil". *Spyro seeing the water vibrate and hiding in the jeep shows a reference to Jurassic Park. **In addition, the Jeep was sketched from the Jurassic Park jeep ***The Spinosaurus also appears in Jurassic Park 3. *Animation errors: **Even after the eggs were cracked and before they were painted, the already painted and undamaged eggs can still be seen behind Gill Grunt and Eruptor. **And Spyro looks down on the Skylanders before giving them a punishment, his belly scales were white instead of gold *This is the third Skylanders animation to end in a style of Looney Tunes. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies